Undying Love
by Miss-Be-Haven
Summary: Is Hermione Falling for Malfoy and is he falling for her can there love last read and you will see possible high rating in the next chapters. Please R


Undying love

It was a hot fall day of Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts when she they started happening when she was dreaming she couldn't get him out of her head and in her classes he was the only one she stared at _Oh he is so dreamy Malfoy's ass is so hot and look at those abs oh those they are to die for. what? wait what am I thinking Malfoy hot? _Hermione thought as she drifted out of her day dream in the middle of study hall. _What is wrong with me how could I fall of a creep like Malfoy? Whatever is going on up her something is wrong we have been enemies since we first arrived. Don't you mean Harry and Ron have been Malfoy's enemies since you got here. _Hermoine's conscience said. _Go away we are enemies even though he is hot and sexy balled up into one sweet package. Holly_ _Crap! I did it again maybe I really do like him. _The next day Hermione was walking down the hall just then she saw he it was malfoy. _Hurry act normal and maybe he wont notice you Okay here we go. _Oh hi Malfoy Hermione said. Malfoy just looked at her discussed and said I cant be bothered to talk to such dirty people such as mudbloods. But in Malfoy's mind he wished different things had came out of his mouth. _Oh why did I throw the mudbloods line at her crap how is that hot sexy dame going to notice me if I keep repelling her like that. _But Hermoine though_ How could I be so stupid hoe could I fall for a guy like Malfoy he makes fun of me like that everyday out of those cute little puckered lips that are sooo... Stop I cant no I wont fall for him even if it kills me._

The next morning of the PA system came dumbledoors voiceWould the following students please report to Mrs. Magonagalsclassroom immediately: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy thank you. Hermione thought _why would he was me and Malfoy in magonagals office together. _Hermoine slowly walked to the room and sat and waited for Mrs. Magonagal to arrive. Just them Malfoy walked into the room and sat a few seats away from Hermione. Just then Mrs. Magonagal walked in and approached the two students and said Congratulations you both have been selected to take part in a test to see if girl students and boy students could live together so you will have your own rooms and will share a common room. You will stay there for the rest of this year so the changes may be ready for next year if everything goes smoothly._ A whole year living with Malfoy? That could have it's good side. _Thought Hermione. _This will work lovely I will be able to show that girl the real me with out having to ruin my reputation. _I will do it said Malfoy Me too said Hermoine. Well them it is settled pack up your things and you will move in today come to my office in three hours and I will show you to your rooms. Said Magonagal.

Three hours later Hermione was walking with malfoy to there new home for the year. When they got there they saw a picture a opera singer and Magonagal said the password ( Cool Cows) They walked in and saw a beautiful commons room with couches and chairs with the coolest contraptions. They're rooms were the coolest they each had a balcony and a huge king size bed and they both had doors that lead to the bathroom and if they went through another door it lead to a sauna also it was equipt with a small kitchen just big enough for the two of them with a beautiful maple dinning table. _This is so cool _Hermione thought _Awesome this gives perfect opportunity to get to know her better._ Malfoy thought. I will let you two get settled Mrs. Magonagal said as she left the room. Pretty sweet huh Hermione? questioned Malfoy. Ya cool I love it replied Hermione. Well I better get to bed it is all ready eleven and I need to get ready. See you said Hermione as she walked into her room. See ya replied Malfoy. _Wow this is so cool I wonder how Malfoy likes it this is so much nicer than the normal dorms_. So Hermione got out of her robes and got into her pajamas. Malfoy thought to himself as he layed in bed. _She is something I hope she likes it I love it and it is so clean! I hope she is in store for what I have planned for her. _Soon the two students where both asleep without a clue as to the other felt.

The next morning Hermione woke up to the sound of the shower and the distant humming of the person inside Hermione giggled to herself at the idea of Malfoy singing in the shower. So she got her books together and walked out to her first class after of course getting her robes on. She had a long morning and them it was lunch where Hermione walked into the great hall to see her friends looking worried so she went over to Ginny and Lavender who looked like they were going to cry but as soon as they saw her they jumped up and ran towards her saying that they didn't know what happened or where she had gone so Hermione simply explained her new rooming plan with Draco Malfoy. They told her that they were so worried and where very scared and that if she did that again the whole school would know her deepest darkest secrets. So she promised them that she wouldn't do that ever again and joined them for lunch. Malfoy on the other hand was having a perfectly normal day as his friends taunted his of sharing a room with a mudblood.

That afternoon Malfoy slipped a note into Hermione's robe pocket so that she would get it in her classes. So Hermione when getting her stuff for the afternoon classes stubbled upon his note and she read it the note said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know we have started off on a rocky start for the last six years but I would like to show you the true side of me the side that truly wants to be with you and see you ever day please meet me in our commons room at seven thirty for a wonderful dinner and evening that you will remember for the rest of your life_

_Sincerely _

Draco Malfoy

Hermoine thought to herself _oh my god he likes me he really likes me oh no what am I to where I don't know but I don't care this is so sweet I cant believe it. _Hermione was so excited that she ran to tell Ron and Harry but them she realized they are sworn enemies _I would not be able to do that to them to say I was going on a date with malfoy I just couldn't do that to them. _So Hermioneturned around and walked back to get redy for her hot date with her secret crush Draco Malfoy.


End file.
